Birthright
by shadowglove
Summary: When after her 18th birthday Lois starts getting terrible migraines, Chloe knows that uncle Sam is keeping secrets, and that he's worried. And then the Powers come to kill Lois, yet her birthright is stronger than anyone could have guessed.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Fallen**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 16: Amulet

A/N: I watched the movie-haven't read the books...so I don't know if there is anything different from in the books.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Here." Chloe sat down next to her cousin and passed her two white tablets.

"Thanks." Hunched over, hands to her head, Lois whimpered in pain as she popped the tablets into her mouth and then reached for the glass of water her cousin was holding for her. "I think I'm dying."

Rubbing the brunette's back, Chloe couldn't help the smile despite the worry. "I don't think anyone's ever died from a migraine before." She paused, wincing. "Okay, people _have_...buts its _extremely_ rare."

Lois laughed painfully, putting the empty glass on the table and grabbing her head once more. "You're some comfort, Cuz."

"Sorry." The young blonde winced, continuing to rub the other girl's back.

"I'm going insane." Lois whispered, eyes closing, shoulders slumping.

"It's just a migraine." Chloe tried to console her.

"_No_, Chloe." Lois looked up at her younger cousin, eyes betraying the fear she felt. "_Chloe_. Something's not _right_ with me!"

"Don't _say_ that.' The blonde snapped, eyes narrowed. "You're okay!"

"I'm hearing _animals_ talking." Lois' voice cracked with emotion as she reached for her cousin. "And the other day people were talking in french...and I _understood_!" She tightened her grip. "Something's _wrong_ with me! I keep having these _dreams_!"

"What dreams?"

Sensing movement, Chloe looked up, eyes narrowed slightly when she saw uncle Sam in the doorway, watching Lois with what could only be described as dread. Ever since Lois had turned eighteen two days ago, she'd been having these migraines, and uncle Sam had been watching her, as if _waiting_ on something, and dreading it. He'd also started _sniffing_ while around his only child, and it was quite unnerving. Chloe doubted that Lois had noticed her father's weird behavior, but the blonde _had_. He kept looking at the picture of him and Lois' pregnant mother, before watching Lois with more worry.

The General wasn't the most loving or attentive man, maybe losing the love of his life during childbirth had broken something in him, but he'd suddenly started showing unique concern during the weeks preceding Lois' birthday. And now, two days later, that concern was obviously growing. The man was tense, snappish, and didn't want Lois going anywhere, which Lois really didn't mind since the migraines kept coming more and more frequently, and painful.

And to top it off, Chloe had caught him fingering an amulet...an amulet he apparently wore on a chain all the time.

Chloe had never seen it before, but it was worn from constant use, the General looking down at the symbol engraved on it, rubbing his thumb over the amulet in a near frantic way.

She didn't want to go back home tomorrow, but summer break was coming to an end and she had no choice.

Still she didn't want to go.

Didn't want to leave her cousin.

Chloe opened her mouth to tell Lois she should go lay down a bit, when she suddenly clutched at her own chest, gasping.

She was feeling dizzy.

_So dizzy_.

Uncle Sam looked up at the same time she'd looked down.

"_No_." He whispered.

Chloe looked up at him.

What was it?

His eyes narrowed. "Stay here. Do _not_ come outside, no matter what!"

And with that he stormed out of the home.

Lois turned her cousin. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Easing herself to her feet, fighting the dizziness, Chloe walked to the window and fingered the curtains open.

Her eyes widened at what she was seeing.

The blonde let the curtain fall back into place and turned away from the window, eyes wide.

It was only because Lois was groaning at the pain in her head that she didn't notice.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe turned back towards the window and fingered the curtains open enough for her to peek through once more.

And the sight hadn't changed.

Uncle Sam stood his ground, back towards the house.

And before him stood three...winged...people.

Three winged people...with fiery swords.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe inched her fingers towards the window and subtly opened it enough for a whisper of the conversation going on outside to make it to her as she strained to hear the voices.

"_Raguel."_ Uncle Sam's voice was gravelly.

"Samael_." _The middle one, the male with the largest black wings, announced, smirking. "You _really_ didn't think you'd be able to hide yourself and the abomination from us, did you? Even your protective amulet couldn't hide her _stench_ from the moment she came into her birthright."

"She's only a child." Uncle Sam snapped. "She's innocent! I will _not_ let you touch her!"

Chloe's eyes widened.

These _things_ were here to hurt Lois?

"And what will you do, Fallen?" Raguel sneered, wings flapping as he lowered to the ground, dressed in white robes.

Chloe couldn't see uncle Sam's face, but she _could_ see quite perfectly when his body tensed and a sword of fire appeared in _his_ hand.

She gasped loudly, bringing a hand to her mouth.

One of the winged people turned towards the house at the sound.

Her eyes widened as he took a step towards the house.

Uncle Sam noticed and charged the...the...

Chloe took in a deep breath.

That was an _angel_, wasn't it?

Despite being wingless and bound to the earth, uncle Sam fought viciously, the angel obviously faltering under the attack.

The other angel joined into the fray to help his companion.

Raguel turned towards the house and took to the air, large, frightening wings flapping powerfully, bringing him closer and closer.

Chloe began back away from the window. "_Lois_?"

"_What_?" The brunette whimpered, still hunched over, holding her head.

Suddenly the house shook.

Chloe screamed and ducked as the ceiling caught on fire and broke from the impact of a...fireball.

Lois fell off of the sofa, screaming. "What's going on?"

Rolling onto her back, resting her weight on her elbows, Chloe's eyes widened as the winged figure lowered itself into the house through the huge, fiery hole in the roof.

Lois gasped. "What the-?"

Raguel, fiery sword in hand, hesitated a moment, looking between the two girls before narrowing his eyes at Chloe. "Stay out of this, human. I have come for the Nephilim." He then turned towards Lois, twirling his sword. "It is time to die, abomination." Lois, eyes wide, started backing away on her elbows.

A scream of agony could be heard outside.

Looking around her frantically, Chloe grabbed one of the pieces of wood that had fallen from the ceiling, she stood and swung it at the angel when he passed her. "Stay _away_ from her!"

The angel turned towards her, eyes narrowed. "Don't interfere, human. I do not desire to hurt you, but I _will_ if you try to come between me and my mission."

Swords clashing violently could still be heard outside.

Uncle Sam was still alive.

The blonde frantically tried to buy him and her cousin more time.

"You're an angel." She cleared her throat, trying to keep from shaking.

"No fucking _way_." Lois whispered.

"You're supposed to be the good guys!" Chloe quickly spoke when the angel turned towards Lois, drawing his attention back to her. "Why are you here trying to _kill_ me cousin? God wouldn't want this!"

"This is our mission from the Creator." Raguel's eyes were hard. "We are to eradicate the abomination that is the halfbreed seed of the Fallen."

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Lois stumbled to her feet. "You're _insane_! That makes absolutely no sense!"

Chloe went still. "That's a _lie_."

"I do not _lie_." Raguel replied, turning his back on her. "Now stand down or die with the abomination."

Raguel raised his sword and charged Lois wings flapping viciously.

Lois screamed and ducked, dodging the blow as she tumbled to the ground and rolled away.

Raguel turned, wings stretching out at his sides to make him look _humongous_. The angel raised his sword and brought it down on Lois.

The brunette screamed and raised her arm to try and shield herself from the blow.

Chloe's eyes widened as the blade clashed against an invisible barrier that crackled with power when the blade met it viciously.

Lois' eyes opened, obviously having felt the barrier repel the sword and was just as shocked and confused as Chloe.

Giving a yell of frustration, Raguel brought the sword down over and over, but Lois closed her eyes and kept her arm raised.

The strain was obvious on her pale, sweating face, but the barrier was still up.

"You can't keep it up for much longer, abomination!" Raguel snarled, continuing to bring his sword down on her, the force of the blows sending her down.

"Stop it!" Chloe screamed, finally able to get over her terror enough to speak. "Leave her alone! _Stop it_!"

Raguel turned towards _her_. "If you are not for us, you are for the enemy."

Chloe's eyes widened as she began to back away when he stalked towards her.

"No!" Lois screamed from the floor. "Don't you touch her!"

The seventeen year old blonde backed up against the wall, coughing as the smoke from the burning roof threatened to choke her. And yet she didn't notice as bits of fiery pieces of the ceiling fell down all around her. Her wide, terrified green gaze was on the angel as it walked through the small pools of fire, twirling his flaming sword as he raised it.

"I said _leave her alone_!" Lois screamed from behind him, and the angel hissed in pain as he was thrust forwards into the wall next to the blonde, the back of his right shoulder burned.

Chloe twirled away from him, and her eyes widened as she saw Lois standing, palm held open, a ball of fire hovering over her palm. "_Lois_?"

And yet there was a blank darkness in Lois' eyes.

As if she wasn't there.

Raguel turned, eyes showing his shock. "You just awoke. Being able to form a shield is rare and yet you also-?"

Lois sneered at him.

Chloe found herself sliding down the wall, eyes wide in shock.

The fireball in her hand transformed into a fiery _sword_.

The angel looked as shocked as Chloe.

"No Nephilim has ever fought back before." He whispered. "How are you tapping into your angelic nature, abomination?" He glared, furious. "_How_?"

And with that he charged.

Sitting in the midst of the growing fire, pieces of the ceiling continuing to crumble down all around her, Chloe couldn't take her gaze off of the two as suddenly they were fighting. Swords clashed viciously, and Lois shocked the hell out of the angel as she twirled and elbowed him in the face, managing to draw _blood_.

Chloe couldn't help wondering, quite numbly, if this wasn't the reason why uncle Sam had been so _heartless_ in his training of Lois during her youth. He'd made that girl study all sorts of martial arts and weapons training, and Chloe had always secretly thought him sadistic...and yet as she watched Lois completely blindside the angel over and over again...the blonde decided she needed to apologize to her uncle if they got out of this alive.

A cry of agony echoed off of the walls piercingly as a fiery sword drove through a chest.

Lois backed away.

Raguel's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, but his body never reached the ground, going up into fiery ash before disappearing into nothing.

The fire swords disappeared as well.

Chloe just watched in silence.

Lois stood where she'd been when she'd driven her sword into Raguel's chest. She didn't move, not one inch.

She wasn't even blinking.

"_Lois_?" Chloe whispered.

There was no reaction from her cousin.

"_Lois_?" Chloe forced herself to her feet, her mind telling her to run away, but her heart winning as she took a couple of tentative steps towards the brunette. "Are you okay? Lois?"

Nothing.

"_Lo_?"

Hearing an ugly, loud _crack_, Chloe looked up, eyes widening as the portion of the flame-covered ceiling she was under gave way.

The blonde screamed and went to her knees, ducking her head and raising her hands to try to shield herself.

There was a gust of breeze, and in seconds she was engulfed by warm arms. The sound of something ruffling could be heard and everything was darkness.

Lois cried out in pain as the flamed wood hit her.

Chloe's eyes opened in shock as she realized what'd happened.

Lois had shielded her with her body.

"_Lois_?" She screamed in terror when she cousin collapsed on top of her, under the weight of the ceiling.

What was this blackness surrounding them?

Chloe couldn't find her way out.

She touched the thing covering them and paused.

It...

It _couldn't_ be!

But they _were_.

The pressure on them was lifted, and then the darkness was parted by two hands.

The light flittered back in, and Chloe could have cried when she saw her uncle's face. But she held back the tears and turned in her cousin's arms.

The brunette lay on the ground, unconscious from the blow, her black wings encircling her and Chloe.

_Wings_.

"_Lois_?" Chloe's voice cracked. "_Lo_?"

"She'll be fine, her wings protected the both of you." Uncle Sam reached for her daughter and pulled her into his arms, wings and all. "We need to get out of here, Chloe."

Considering that the house was _on fire_, Chloe kinda agreed with him.

Together they made their way out of the destroyed house, and when her uncle laid Lois down on the backseat and ushered Chloe into the front passenger seat of his car, the blonde didn't question him.

At least not until they were outside of Metropolis' city limits.

"You're a fallen angel." Okay, so maybe it wasn't a _question_.

Uncle Sam nodded with a sigh. "I am Samael."

"The angel of death." Chloe whispered, leaning her head against the window.

"You know angel lore." He sounded surprised.

"I'm a geek." She whispered, before turning to face him. "Nephilim. The child of an angel and a human. That's what Lois is. That-that's why she's been so sick since her eighteenth birthday. She came into her angelic birthright."

Uncle Sam nodded, eyes on the road. "I was once a _very_ powerful angel before I made the mistake to take Lucifer's side in the rebellion." He took in a deep breath. "Lois is a half death angel...which was what helped her today. Her angelic nature took over..."

"And her angelic nature is the giver of death." Chloe finished, running a hand over her head. "What happens now?"

"I would like to say that I'd take you back to Gabe and that Lois and I would disappear." Uncle Sam wouldn't look at her. "But the one I was fighting, Ramiel, was injured by angel fire but got away." His eyes narrowed. "He has ways of being healed. He will continue looking for us." Uncle Sam finally looked at her. "And he knows you were there. They all got your scent the moment you opened that window."

Chloe flinched and lowered in her seat.

"If I gave you back to Gabe, they would find you and torture you for information you don't have. Then you would both be killed." Her uncle's gaze returned to the road. "That is why we died in that fire. Otherwise Gabe will be in danger. This is the only way to protect him."

Chloe hugged herself, looking out of the window, unable to keep the tears at bay. "Why are they doing this?"

"The Powers?" Her uncle asked. "Because its their self-proclaimed mission to kill all of the Fallen that survived the flood, and kill their children."

"Do we even have a chance?" She whispered.

He hesitated. "There are...rumors...of the Redeemer being among us."

"Jesus?" She asked, confused.

"No. The Creator's child is the human's Redeemer. This Redeemer is for the Fallen." Sam was still hesitant. "We will seek him out."

"And then what?" Chloe whispered. "What if they're just rumors? What if this Redeemer is only a fraud?"

Sam pressed down harder on the accelerator, sending his sleeping daughter a look through the review mirror. "He's the only hope we have."

Pulling the chain off over his head, uncle Sam passed it to her.

It was the amulet, with the symbol carved into it.

"It's angelic." He let go of the chain when cupped the amulet. "It will offer you some protection."

"Thank you." She whispered, slipping the chain over her head, feeling the weight of the amulet rest on her chest.

Chloe wanted to press for more answers, but she knew she wouldn't get them. With a sigh she leaned her head against the cool glass of the side window once more, and closed her eyes.

She had a feeling this was going to be a _long_ drive.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
